


Shizukesa

by riniuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riniuchiha/pseuds/riniuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the path to finding himself Uchiha Sasuke finds a roadblock in his way. Sometimes roadblocks can help build character...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizukesa

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is my first fanfic in a while and I daringly made it with an OC as a protagonist lol. Honestly I just want to practice my writing so I decided I would start a story with characters I already knew. My grammar is probably terrible too so sorry. Please review/ Comment even if you don’t like it so I can learn from your constructive criticism. If my character is too “perfect/ Mary sue” in your opinion I'm sorry. The story's end pairing is Sasu/Saku but it is NOT a Sasu/Saku story. The story will focus more on the relationship between Shizukesa and Sasuke. This story takes place in between chapters 699/700 and is parallel with canon (Meaning I changed no events from the original story only added a character). With all that being said thanks for even opening this story!)

Sasuke wasn't sure what brought him- no possessed him to intervene however he now found himself in the middle of an incredibly petty disagreement turned fight waiting to happen that he had no part (no did he want any part) of. On opposite sides of him a good bunch of the Konoha 11 along with the Sand Siblings (Temari and Kankuro to be exact) stood divided ready to pounce and would have been fighting already had it not been for his abrupt entrance. 

Shizukesa was to blame.

As usual she couldn’t keep herself out of trouble making Sasuke's life more annoying than it already was. 

He almost almost walked by…

He would have left those idiots to settle things on their own; it was too hot a summer day for all of this. 

In the middle of the market no less?

Surely matters of love were none of his business, and certainly not in his job description. He could have avoided this whole damned thing but Temari HAD to pull her fan out. Thus drawing the attention of that damned Yamanaka girl with the giant mouth. 

Dammit

“Temari, please allow me to explain. I had no idea that you liked Shikamaru” Shizukesa took a tentative step from behind Sasuke towards the girl in question. 

“It doesn't matter anyway! Shikamaru isn't yours exclusively Temari” Ino interjected. 

All of this ridiculous arguing over that stupid lazy ninja started when Temari stopped Shizukesa in the street to confront her but it somehow snowballed into an almost brawl between the biggest bunch of idiot ninjas Sasuke had ever scene. Temari stood on one side with her brother, Kankuro, who naturally came to her defense when Sakura came to the defense of Ino. And up until ridiculous notion that something had gone on between the deceased Hyuga and Shizukesa; Tenten had been neutral, but now stood alongside Temari. Obviously Choji couldn't mind his own damn business and leave Ino without help. And who could forget Konoha's Idiot Green Beast Rock Lee who of course had to protect the honor of his dead and living friends. All the while Shikamaru just stood off to the side in a permanent face palm.

“Alright Yamanaka! Now you really pissed me off!” Temari rushed over ready to swing causing everyone else to retaliate all at once. Sasuke, wasting no time, grabbed Shizukesa who stood petrified and brought her to safety atop one of the storefronts. 

A loud crash was heard and the floor began to crumble shaking the building they stood on. 

As the smoke cleared an angry Tsunade stood in the middle of a fresh crater in the ground “I don't know what in the world is going on right now between all of you but finish it”. 

Hearing the underlying threat in her last two words, Sasuke supposed someone who actually respected her might be intimidated. 

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves we're still recovering from the war and you're all fighting each other? What is this even about?” 

Sasuke nearly repeated Shikamaru's earlier action when he joined everyone in snapping their attention to Shizukesa, who was trying to slip by unnoticed. 

Literally tip-toeing away like a child she lost her footing on a roof tile forcing Sasuke to act catching her by the foot. 

Her long Orchid colored hair covered her ivory face as she hung upside-down. And that irresponsible childlike smile directed at elderly woman caused her eyes to crinkle in such a way that her red irises weren't visible. “Ohayō, Tsunade -sama”

Annoying

Sasuke helped Shizukesa to her feet and studied her as she rushed over to explain herself to Tsunade, his eyes drifted over to something he found more interesting, a pair of green eyes staring directly back into his. 

“Sakura…” 

He felt his heart flutter a small bit but blinked away when he found the sudden feeling confusing.

He'd seen her when she originally arrived, but up until now he hadn't acknowledged her. Nobly she came to the defense of the current biggest nuisance in his life. What was strange to him was the fact that the two girls were getting along as of late. While he couldn't say the girls were the best of friends they were certainly more tolerant of each other. Sakura even went as far as to get Shizukesa a job at the new clinic that she herself ran. As children Sakura and Shizukesa constantly showed nothing but disdain for each other. At the defense of Sakura, Sasuke had witnessed Shizukesa start it when she belittled Sakura for not being a princess like herself or as beautiful, or something like that he really couldn’t be bothered to remember. He was sure that the fact Shizukesa had to live in the Uchiha compound for a short time, only contributed to Sakura's dislike. On the other hand Sakura's constant whining and obsession with Sasuke was enough fuel to make Shizukesa dislike the girl. And yet here the two were now coexisting peacefully. 

Perhaps they came to some mutual agreement? For him? 

The last time he spoke to Sakura had been by the Village Gate. He'd told her he'd see her soon and so far her hasn't held true to that word. 

But could he be blamed? He'd only been gone a little over a year and didn't even have any time to waste before Kakashi summoned him for a mission. 

Shizukesa was back from her Kingdom now that the war had subsided and needed protection. It had been Kakashi's responsibility after the Uchiha clan massacre but for obvious reasons as Hokage he couldn’t. Kakashi argued that because Sasuke owed him a debt and the two had been friends as children he was perfect for the job.

All the same Sasuke couldn’t say it was too bad of a gig. It wasn't known to too many people that she was a princess, just a terrible kunoichi. He didn't have to be attached to hip, only keep an eye on her from a far and if she were to get in any trouble the pendant she wears would alert his watch due to an elevated heart rate. 

The real problem was in that she was always getting into trouble like today.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sakura boldly making her way over to where he was standing. 

He didn't feel like explaining himself, and while a part of him panicked as her saw her drawing closer his face remained expressionless. He searched for Shizukesa who was no longer with Tsunade but conversing with Shikamaru and Tenten. He'd have to question her about the nature of their relationship later, but for now leaving was a priority. 

“Let's go” looming over the girl he shot Nara a look that told him to cut their conversation short. Having his fill of conflict for the day, Shikamaru obliged. 

“I'll see you later at home Shika” The princess shouted over her shoulder in tow of Sasuke. 

 

“I would have been fine you know?” Shizukesa narrowed her eyes at Sasuke when he didn't answer, and when he hadn’t acknowledged her glare she just stopped walking all together. 

“You're slowing us down” 

“...I am a kunoichi after all!”

“Not a good one” 

“yeah well you're an asshole!” 

“I just need to ensure that you get to the clinic without any further disruptions. That doesn't require a conversation.” With that the he resumed walking. 

Running to catch up, much to the raven haired man's dismay she continued to speak “Well that's just too bad because I'm not letting this go!” 

“Fine” He stopped abruptly and whipped himself around to face her “you want to talk? Why don't you explain the nature of your relationship with Nara?” 

People in the market place started to take a notice of their conversation

“Well you know what would be more interesting Uchiha?! Why a little bit of eye contact with Sakura sends you running!” 

She'd noticed?! Who else had?! Was it that noticeable? 

He only allowed himself a second of thought before turning his back to the girl again to resume their walking; ending their conversation all together. 

 

However that didn't stop him from hearing her say “I thought so” under her breath.


End file.
